The Lost Guardian
by uvray12
Summary: Set 10 years after the defeat of Pitch, Jack Frost travels around the world to meet spirits he had heard of, but never met. Cupid, The Leprechaun, Sirens, and... Ultra Violet? Who is she and where is she in history? Also, where has Jack seen her before? The biggest question of all: Why is she so sinfully sexy?
1. Intro

_Dear Readers,_

_This is a re-written piece of my former story, 'The Last Guardian'. My writing skills have thus improved over time and I think I had made the right choice by deleting it. Please forgive me of you enjoyed it. I promise to make this one better and enjoyable with an actual set plot. OBTW, TLG was written last year. This time, the story will be written in third person, with a much better point of view and set structure in paragraphs._

* * *

_Alright, alright, enough talk about this. Violet is now a clouded mystery from you and you don't know what she really is. Dun-dun-DUN! Hah! Enjoy this story and please, reviews are greatly appreciated. I made a conclusion that I won't post another chapter unless at least ONE review is posted. LOL no intention of being motherly, I'm only in high school and I'm fresh dis time. Okay then, enjoy!_

_ Love,_

_ Uvray12 3 (and Jack, of course;) )_


	2. Chapter One: Memories

Jamie panted as he ran faster to keep up with his friends. They had gone way farther than him and he was losing their sight. Why were they running, you ask? Because someone was pursuing them.

"Guys, wait!" he called to the dots in the distance. "Please…" He sighed and stopped to catch his breath. He didn't know when the pursuer was gonna come back and he didn't want the pursuer to come back.

Jamie was all alone in the dark field covered with snow. Old memories flushed back to him as he sat in the cold substance after deciding he was tired (which he was). The way he and his friends played snowball fight, and pulled hilarious pranks were just amazing to visualize, like a movie. But then came the memory of his first pimple, crush, and punishment.

Jamie winced at the way he was yelled at for being irresponsible and careless. For Jack's doings. He was a bit mad at the spirit for a while and made him promise never to pull a prank that may seem to get him in trouble. High school came along and was one of the hardest things Jamie had ever endured. The teachers were extremely strict, the classes were hard, but the hardest thing was refusing an invitation from an old friend.

Jack came almost every night to Jamie's house, asking him to play or at least hang out with him for a while, and every time he came, the boy said no. The spirit's face would be twisted with a mix of hurt and disappointment. Then, he would mumble an excuse and fly away. Jamie hated that and would go back to homework and projects till one in the morning.

One weekend, Jack pulled the teenager aside and wordlessly motioned him to sit on the roof with him. Jamie reluctantly sat on the flat roof, waiting for Jack to speak. But Jack didn't speak. Instead, he had his hood pulled over his head, face not shown, not saying a single thing. He sighed so sadly, it broke Jamie's heart.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," Jamie began. "There's nothing you or I can do about me growing up. It's part of life. I'll grow older, get married, have kids, get even older, and die. And you know that well enough yourself."

The hooded figure didn't move. "I know. I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Go on."

Jack pulled back his hood and faced Jamie. "Jamie, I know you're growing up. I knew that you were one day gonna stop believing in me and I'll fulfill my duty." The spirit paused for a moment. "You made my life fun. That's what I'm all about. And I can't help but think that maybe you don't—"

"I don't what, Jack?"

"You don't—"It was getting harder for the Guardian to speak now.

"Tell me. What is it?" the boy inquired.

After a long silence, he spoke. " You don't like me anymore."

Jack closed his eyes and turned the other way, preparing to fly to Bulgaria. He felt a hand on his arm.

"No, no, no. I'd never hate you." Jamie replied with a calm tone. " I'm just very stressed with high school and my family right now. I have two jobs, man!" He took a breath, since he was talking really fast now. "It's very hard for me to say no to your games, but it's even harder to say yes, because I don't have the time."

"I really am sorry."he concluded.

Jack didn't say anything for a while. He seemed to be musing over Jamie' sincere words and thoughtful thoughts. After what seemed like forever, he smiled slightly.

"Ok," he replied. "We'll see each other winter break then, right?"

Jamie hesitated. He didn't want to tell Jack that on winter break he had at least two projects to finish. But he nodded.

"Yeah," he said with guilt overcoming him. "We'll see each other then."

Jack smiled, shook his hand, and flew off with a wave before he disappeared into the cloudy sky.


	3. Chapter Two: Tough Moments

Previous chapter be like:_ Jack smiled, shook his hand, and flew off with a wave before he disappeared into the cloudy sky._

**_AN: AYE! Wassup, mah lovlies? I'm so so so so so so so so so so- well, you get the point, sorry for the late delay in this story! i have high school now, and it's good, but the sad thing is, I barely have time to make this story for you children ;) (JK) I will try to upgrade this story by Chapter 5 before Exams Week right after January 5th._**

**_Now go to your calender and mark Doomsday as Jan. 5th since I won't answer for a month or so. JUST KIDDING! Don't do that or your parents will run after me in the middle of the night screaming, "My kid has anxiety _****_because_****_of your story date!" and I'll go to juvenile and we don't want that now do we? Just kidding. _****_Anyways_****_, long _****_story _****_short, I will try to update for you, but not at the time you expect , sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be a bit longer. Happy _****_reading _****_and don't _****_mark _****_yerr calendars! :D_**

The thought of the person with orange eyes kept flooding back into his mind. Jamie had just been dismissed from school and was walking home with his friends. They saw a slender cloaked figure walking slowly near the school. Jamie was intrigued by how the person was walking, more like limping, and wanted to know if he could help.

His classmate, Kayla, warned him not to go, fearing it might be a hobo or a dangerous person, but Jamie was persistent. He walked up to the person and touched their shoulder. Before he could ask if the person was okay, the person looked at him. The person had big scary orange eyes. Suddenly, he felt pain. Searing hot pain that flowed through his body like a bullet. He drew his hand back quickly, but the pain grew worse. He looked at his hand and saw it swelling and turning blood red. He burned himself.

Strange things began to happen. Fire started to grow around the students from Strathmore and they started to scream. Jamie ran to his friends and together they ran for their life. Next, a comet like creature came down and chased the friends in hot pursuit. Jamie stopped his train of thought and looked around. No comet or sign of fire. He sighed with relief.

Suddenly, he felt exhausted from running, thinking and choosing things. He curled up next to the rock and fell into a deep, restless sleep.

When Jamie woke up, his whole body felt sore, but better. He attempted to get up and tried to think what day it was. He was pretty sure yesterday was Friday, so today must be Saturday. Yay, he thought. Another horrible way to spend my weekend. He thought he heard something rustling, but when he turned around, no one was there. But as soon as he turned around, the person with the orange eyes was staring at him.


	4. Chapter Three: Meeting an Immortal

Previous chapter be like: _He thought he heard something rustling, but when he turned around, no one was there. But as soon as he turned around, the person with the orange eyes was staring at him._

Jamie just stared at the person. Or at least the figure because he couldn't the face. Just those eyes. He tried to back away, but when he hit something really hard, he finally remembered that a rock was right behind him.

"Who-who are you?" Jamie stuttered. The person cocked their head as if it was confused. 'If this is an alien, I owe Jake $50,' he thought to himself.

"Are you…an alien? He asked cautiously, praying that he was wrong.

The person didn't move for a long time. Jamie also didn't say anything, wondering whether he had insulted the thing and started a whole alien invasion. Or maybe he was just going overboard with the whole alien theory.

The person stuck out their hand and pulled back their hood slowly. So slowly that Jamie wanted to pull it back for them. The first feature he saw of the person was a black curl. A thick, blacker than black curl. He figured that this person probably dyed their hair two colors because the next feature he saw was reddish orangish hair. The color of fire. If someone threw the person's hair in the air, it would look like real dancing flames. Then, he saw the face and nearly dropped his jaw. The person, who was actually a girl, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girl of his dreams was now standing in front of him.

The girl lowered her hand once her hood was back and smiled at Jamie. Her teeth were straight and perfect and…glowing? They were so bright, he almost had to squint to look at her. Her toothy smile turned into a smirk, like she had seen this expression on his face many times before.

"Hello," she said to the drooling boy.

Jamie slurped up his saliva and cleared his throat. "H-hi."

Her eyes fell on his burned hand and they widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

He rubbed the back of his sore hand. "No, no. It's fine, really."

She gave him a skeptical look and knelt down. "Oh, shush."

The girl gently took his hand and started to tend to it in a manner that Jamie did not recognize. He silently watched how she expertly handled his hand without burning him again or hurting him in any way.

"I didn't catch your name."

She looked up. " Call me Naphtha."

"Oh, I'm-"

Naphtha raised a hand. "Jamie Charles Bennett. "she interrupted him. "I know." She returned her attention to his hand.

He gaped at her. "How did you know?"

"I know everything." she chuckled. "I see by the Sun. She's my attendant."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later." She made an imaginary circle in his palm, made a motion like she was unscrewing a jar, and pulled from it, with colorful strings emitting and following after her hand. It disappeared once her hand went down." There. That should do it."

Jamie lifted his palm and saw that it healed. "Thanks," he said to her. "I never knew you had an oven like shoulder."

Naphtha sat down and laughed. "I don't usually. I felt kinda moody today and my temperature was a bit high."

Jamie eyed her. "You're not human, are you?"

She smiled. "No, I'm not," then she smirked. "You know Jack, right?"

"You mean, _ the _Jack Frost?"

"Yep."

"Uh, yes." He answered. "But why? Do you know him?"

Naphtha was silent for a moment. "We were the best of friends. But he forgot me when he was brought up as a spirit." She sighed. "I knew him in his past life when we were just kids. He found me in the woods at the start of December, just when it had started to snow heavily. I was abandoned in the middle of the woods at age six when I see another person walking toward me."

"I had my powers taken away from me at the time, so I looked like an average human, but I had the soul of an immortal queen. When Jack found me, he looked a bit older than me, but not by much." she finished.

"So, you two like hooked up for life?" he asked.

"What? No!" Naphtha looked a little offended.

"Sorry."

"Whatever," she waved dismissively. "It's dangerous for mortals to know immortal secrets about infinite beings or spirits."

"Why?" he asked.

She smiled mysteriously. "Once you know them, you can either become an ally or enemy to others, which makes you extremely vulnerable for bad things."

"Such as…" he pushed on.

Naphtha stood up and (accidentally) her cloak fell from her shoulders. She was wearing a short dress that had a ripped hem that looked like fire upside down. The color kept shifting as if the dress was actually reflecting a burning flame. Jamie was sure it was open back because the whole dress was held up by the belt and the neck straps, which seemed to be connected to the necklace that she was wearing. The necklace held a sapphire and emerald melded together with a thin golden line holding it.

"Whoops," she exclaimed and she bent down to pick up the material. "You weren't supposed to see this." She was referring to her curvy and perfect body.

"Mmhm," he replied, not knowing what else to say. Suddenly, he noticed something wrapped around her right arm closer to her shoulder and armpit. It seemed like a tattoo of some sort with squiggly designs that wrapped around her arm thrice. It looked like that arm piece Cleopatra used to wear.

"Well," she stated as she wrapped the cloak around her once more and interrupted his thoughts. "See ya around." With that, she turned around to go.

"Hold it!"

Naphtha turned around. "Yeeeeees?" she stretched out the word.

Jamie stood up to match her height. 'Wow' he thought. 'She's tall.'

"Can you visit me?" he begged. "You know, on weekends?"He felt kind of embarrassed to be asking such a hot girl such a stupid question. She'd probably say no for sure.

She mused for a moment. "Sure," she said. "Not sure why you would want to have me around, but, yeah, I can do that."

She held his hands and said, "Don't forget, you have that Physics report to finish and that article by Charles Dickens to complete. Oh, and today's the weekend."

With a blink of an eye, Jamie found himself in his room, sitting at his desk with his report and article waiting for him. He was slightly confused as to what just happened. Was it all a dream? Oh, well. As he went to grab a pencil, he already found one in his hand. He stared at it for a moment. He chuckled, shook his head, and went to work on the report sitting in front of him. Little did he know, someone dangerous was watching him out of the shadows…


End file.
